The present invention relates to a photographic processor and method of operation.
Photographic processors come in a variety of shapes and sizes from large wholesale processors to small micro-labs. As photographic processors become more and more technically sophisticated, there is a continued need to make the photographic processor as user friendly and as maintenance free as possible.
Current available photographic processors have shortcomings in that they tend to have a relatively high film processing time and require a relatively large amount of processing solution due to the design of the processor. Further, in conventional photographic processors, the loading of film onto the processor tends to involve complicated mechanisms such as adjustable rollers. Kodak Model H11 and Model 16K are rapid color processors for paper which utilize a drum design. However, these processors were limited to paper sheets which were manually fed one at a time.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,485,202 discloses an interior drum design in which film is inserted inside the drum for processing. In the arrangement of this patent, the film is inserted into the drum through a slot and thereafter, a disc positioned inside the drum is rotated so as to draw the film into the drum. Further, in an interior drum design as described in this patent, chemical solutions are applied inside of the drum and the drum is rotated so as to process the film. Thereafter, through the use of a series of transfer and drive assemblies, the film can be drawn out of the drum and led to a dryer and further downstream equipment such as a scanner.
With the interior design drum processor as noted above, mechanisms for inserting the film into the drum and withdrawing the processed film from the drum are necessary. Further, it is necessary to supply processing solution to the interior of the drum and a roller for agitating the solution within the drum to enhance processing is also recommended.
The present invention addresses some of the difficulties discussed above by the discovery of a novel, compact and portable photographic processor in the form of a circular member that defines an outside load drum processor. The design of the outside load drum processor of the present invention simplifies the loading of various types of photographic film such as APS and 35 mm film, because the film is loaded from the outside of the drum. With the design of the outside load drum processor of the present invention, a mechanism for inserting the film inside the drum is not needed.
The present invention further provides for an outside load drum processor design which permits the heating of the drum from the inside out, so as to provide for a more uniform heating surface and reduce the possibility of leaks on the heating device.
The present invention also provides for an outside load drum processor that eliminates the need to supply chemicals to the inside of the drum.
The present invention accordingly relates to a photographic processor which comprises a circular member that includes a first wall, a second wall and side wall connecting the first wall to the second wall and extending around a perimeter of the circular member; and a flexible shield member wrapped around an outer surface of the side wall. A processing path for photographic material to be processed is defined between at least the outer surface of the side wall and an inner surface of the flexible shield member.
The present invention further relates to a method of processing photographic material which comprises the steps of wrapping a flexible shield member around an outer surface of a circular member, with at least a portion of the circular member being adapted to be immersed in a processing solution provided in a solution tray; inserting a photographic material to be processed into a processing path defined between the outer surface of the circular member and an inner surface of the flexible shield member; and rotating the circular member so as to immerse sections of the photographic material in the processing path into the processing solution to process the photographic material.